Slytherin's Secret
by jessalynnrosewriter
Summary: Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting on this site. I hope to update at least twice a week but it might be a little less due to the fact that I'm pregnant and my husband seems to think it a good idea to tell me what to do. But I WILL update as much as possible. :) So far, I only have this story written but if you would like me to write something for you let me know. Just so you know, I do NOT write canon ships. Canon has already been written and besides, I like writing non-canon. This story IS a Weasley-Bashing (except for Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charlie,) It won't be a Dumbledore Bashing story but he isn't exactly the good guy in this story and he won't be a very active part of the story. It is a Drarry, twincest, Ginny/Blaise, as well as a Hermione/Nott. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Even if you don't like it, review and tell me why. However, Flames will NOT be tolerated. Whatsoever. Thank you!_  
_Jezzalynn_  
**Summary: The summer before fifth year, Harry finds out something that will change his entire perspective on the idea of "Good and Evil." Dumbledore, it seems, has been keeping secrets. Secrets that could have changed everything. Harry's mother, Lily Evans, was not a muggleborn as he had thought. She was a Pureblood, descended from the most ancient of the Pureblood houses. Her real name had been Lilith Ryder and she was not dead. For years, Lily was locked in a distant ward in St. Mungos where Dumbledore had hoped to keep her forever. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, however, Lily was the most powerful witch in the Ryder family and she wasn't going to be kept locked away forever. When she returns to bring her son home she brings with her one last secret: Harry's true father was not James Potter. His father was none other than Scorpion Slytherin, the last in Salazar Slytherin's original line and Lily's actual husband. As his entire life changes, Harry realizes that Good isn't always easily definable...**

**_Prologue_**

**_Lilith Ryder-Slytherin_**

"She's harmless, Albus. The woman hasn't spoken a word since you brought her in here. Why punish her when she hasn't done anything to be punished for?"

Nurse Rosaline's voice was soft but I heard every word. Without raising my head I glanced at the scene in front of me. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of Nurse Rosaline, fear washing over his features. Rosaline's face was a mask of confusion. It was obvious that she believed the old coot to be afraid of me. He wasn't, of course, afraid of me, but of what would happen if she deemed me ready for release. His lies would be discovered and he couldn't risk that now could he? Of course not. He was Albus Dumbledore, everybody's favorite hero. He couldn't possibly risk his perfect reputation.

"Rosaline, I assure you that she is highly dangerous. Her lack of speech makes her no less dangerous to the welfare of our world. If she is released there will be disastrous consequences."  
At this, I raised my head to meet his gaze for the first time. My thigh-length, blood-red hair fell away from my face as I stared at him. For a long moment, neither of us spoke. Only after I stood up did I speak, my eyes never leaving Dumbledore's.

"Disastrous for who, Albus? For yourself maybe. You realize what you've done, don't you. Keeping me locked up here like some animal? You've done nothing except delay your own destruction." I paused here, noting the pale sheen of sweat coating his face.

"I will not be kept any longer Albus. I'm leaving and I'm leaving now. You were daft to think you could ever keep Lilith Ryder-Slytherin from her son, old man. And I can guarantee you that you're not going to like what's going to come of my freedom. You're going to wish I'd killed you."

Without saying another word I closed my eyes and focused on my magic, focused on the image of my husband that I'd kept in the back of my brain for these long years. Almost at once I found myself at home, in the bedroom I shared with Scorpion, staring down at his peaceful face. He was beautiful, even more beautiful than I remembered. His jet black hair covered his bright blue eyes, the long muscled body still somewhat damp from the shower he always took just before bed. I smiled down at him as his eyes flashed open and our gaze met.

"You're home." he whispered, standing and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm home." I agreed, smiling now.

There were no more words between us, nothing more that needed to be said. Our bodies did the talking for us. As he pushed me to the bed, my heart swelled in my chest and tears rolled down my cheeks. I was home. Home. For good this time.

End Note: I know it's short but it's only the Prologue. If you guys like it I'll continue. If not, let me know what I should write and I'll come up with something new. Thanks!   
Jezzalynn.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Here's the first official chapter of Slytherin's Secret. You'll notice I start out with Narcissa Malfoy's point of view. This might seem a bit strange but I have a very good reason for this. You'll notice that Dobby still belongs to the Malfoy family in this story. This is for a very good reason and will be explained by Narcissa herself in the very near future. Next chapter will be in Harry's point of view. Thanks for reading and remember to review.   
JezzalynnRoseWriter.

**Chapter One**

_Narcissa Malfoy_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My best friend, Lily Ryder, (known to most of the Wizarding World these days as the muggleborn witch Lily Evans) stood on my doorstep. Her long blood-red hair fell to her thighs the same way it always had and her vivid green eyes were shining with tears. We stared at each other before I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Lily? Lily is that really you?"

She smiled, her entire face lighting up.

"It's me Cissa."

"Come in. Come in. Lucius is out for the day. Dumbledore is causing problems at the Ministry today and he went to clear things up. And Draco is upstairs somewhere..." my voice trailed off at the end.

Lily grinned, falling into step beside me just as easily as she always had.

I led her to my private sitting room. It was the one room of the manor that no one could enter without my permission and I had a feeling we were going to need our privacy. As the door shut behind us, I called Dobby from the kitchens and asked him to bring refreshments. He smiled easily and left for the kitchens. Though Dobby had, in fact, been freed a few years ago, he still chose to work for our family. He was my personal favorite simply because of his unusual behavior.

"Please don't tell me that Dumbledore had you believing that I was dead as well, Cissa. That would be too much to bear." Lily said as we sat down.

"Of course I didn't," I answered honestly. "But I had no idea what _had _happened to you. Scorpion knew but he couldn't say. He could only say that you would be back. It was very confusing."

Lily glared, her brilliant green eyes lighting up. "Dumbledore's work. I can guarantee that. Scorpion, as we all know, works at Hogwarts as Severus Snape. Snape, if anyone would ever actually research him, was killed years ago. Dumbledore used my husband's job to keep him from leaking the truth. Scorpions job was the only way he had any chance of keeping track of our son."

"I know who he was masquerading as, he was allowed to tell us that. Where have you been all these years, Lil?"

She sighed, her eyes filling with rage. "St. Mungo's. Dumbledore had me placed in a back ward where no one would ever think to look for me. After the attack, my magic was depleted. it took years for me to gather the strength to leave. I was physically able to leave four months ago...but I waited until the day before my Release Hearing. Dumbledore shows up the day before every one of them to convince the board not to release me. This time, however, I assured him that his lies will be revealed...then I left. I went home first, to see Scorpion. You're the first person I came to after my husband. I need your help. Yours and Lucius'."

Now _I _was angry. How dare Dumbledore put my best friend, practically my sister in a back ward of Mungos? I'd always known that the old coot was stupid but I'd had no idea just _how _stupid he really was.

"Lucius and I will do anything, Lil. Just name it." I answered, smiling at her.

"When will Lucius be home?"

"In about five minutes. He left over an hour ago."

"We'll wait for him to get home then. I don't want to have to explain anything twice. Besides, I'm sure you have quite a bit to tell me yourself."

I grinned at her before beginning to tell her what had been happening in her absence.

"Not much has happened really. Bellatrix has overcome the Apparatus Curse at last. It was placed on her when she was seventeen by one of the Lestrange boys, we're still not sure which one. She was given a full pardon and was released last year. She and Rodolphus got a divorce and she's currently married to your brother Killian. Dumbledore has been making quite a bit of trouble for them but he's lost much of his power in the Ministry. Thank Merlin for that."

Lily cocked an eyebrow at me. "The Apparatus Curse? What's that?"

"It's a curse that completely changes a person's personality. The caster completely dictates your thoughts and actions. Unlike the Imperius you can't really fight it. Bellatrix is the first person in History to break it. And even she can't really figure out how she did it."

"Incredible! I would never have believed that such a thing could be possible."

"Me neither. When Bellatrix broke the curse, Killian and I began researching it. Apparently, it's an ancient curse made by Godric Gryffindor himself. It hasn't been used in centuries."

"Wow."

Before we could say anything more, Lucius' voice called out. I called back and told him to meet us in my private sitting room. After a few minutes in which I could hear him greeting Draco, the door opened and he stepped inside. His eyes caught Lily and tears formed in them. Slowly, she stood up and put her hand on his cheek.

"Lily?!"

"It's me big brother." she answered, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

I smiled as Lucius pulled her into a hug. For what must've seemed like hours to them they stood like that. When they parted, Lily told him her story...

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I've been sick recently and my husband wouldn't let me anywhere near the computer. Thankfully, I'm feeling much better. Since I know I'm going to get a lot of questions about a few things, I'll answer them beforehand. Lucius and Lily are not real siblings. They were simply extremely close and thought of each other as brother and sister. Also, Bellatrix WILL be a positive character in this story. She will be a main character. :) I hope you like it and the next chapter which I am beginning now. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Harry Potter_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it was nearly noon. The Dursleys, who had always seen me as their personal slave, had never let me sleep that late before and therefore I was suspicious.I became even more suspicious when I noticed that Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast. She rarely ever cooked and even when she did she complained about it. As I got dressed and hurried downstairs, I ran through possible reasons for this in my head. I was contemplating Alien abductions when I arrived in the kitchen and couldn't think anymore.

Standing in the kitchen was Aunt Petunia, Dudley, a tall man with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and...my mother. I gaped at them for what seemed like forever until Aunt Petunia gestured me into a kitchen chair. Sitting down, I looked around for some kind of explanation and received one from my mother.

"I know this is a shock to you, Harry. It would be a shock to anyone in your position. I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? I promise you that I'm telling the absolute truth. Okay?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

She took a deep breath and sat on the floor in front of me. After a few seconds, the tall man came to stand behind her and she leaned against his knees, looking relieved.

"First of all, I need you to know that James Potter was not your father. I am most certainly NOT a muggle born either. Those are lies created by Dumbledore. Your real father is the man behind me, Scorpion Slytherin, my husband. James Potter was a git. Furthermore, he was a Death Eater and Dumbledore's supposed _spy._"

Finally, I found my voice. "So...so...then where've you been all these years?"

She lowered her eyes for a moment before speaking. "In a back ward of St. Mungos. Dumbledore had me placed there after the night Potter sold us out to Voldemort. My magic was drained to the point where I was nearly a squib. It was quite easy for Dumbledore to take advantage of me, to send out a story that, in all actuality, my past had helped him create. In Hogwarts, I had been enrolled as a muggleborn student named Lily Evans in order to protect my family. The Ryder family is the oldest Wizarding family in our history, we made enemies when we decided to fight against Voldemort in the first war. If my true identity were known to anyone other than people I trusted with my life it would mean death."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "He took you from Scorpion that night and brought you here, to my younger sister's place. After placing a Dark Magic charm on her to make her believe that she was a muggle and that she'd hated me. When I broke out of Saint Mungo's two days ago the charm broke as well. Petunia couldn't say anything or change how she acted because she was married to one of Dumbledore's men. She knew I'd come for you guys, though, and was simply biding her time."

I stared at her, trying to decide whether or not to believe her. As if she could read my mind, Aunt Petunia spoke, her voice completely different than it had ever been.

"She's telling the truth Harry. All of it."

I nodded, focusing once again on my mother's face. I'd dreamed of this moment since I was a baby but I'd never believed it could happen. Slowly, I reached out and put my arms around her neck. As we hugged, I heard the sound of the front door opening and familiar voices heading our way. As I turned towards them I realized who it was. Ron, Molly, and Percy. They had their wands raised at our faces. Before I could think, Percy's voice filled my mind. His eyes bored directly into mine as he spoke.

"Obliviate."

AN: I thought of ending it here but couldn't do that. :) 

I fought with all my might against the urge to forget. As I fought, I heard the battle beginning. Ron was screaming a spell, a spell I'd never heard before. As our eyes met a jet of black hit me in the stomach and searing pain shot through my entire body. Before I could react, blackness overcame me.

The last thing I heard was Lucius Malfoy's voice say, "Avada Kedavra."

Author's Note: No I won't tell you who died. But I will tell you that Harry will be just a little different when he wakes up. Also, in the next chapter, we'll see the rest of our cast. Fred and George will make a definite impact on the future of the Weasley family...along with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. :) Thanks for reading and remember to review.   
JessalynnRoseWriter


	4. Important!

This story is currently being re-written. I should have it back up by the end of the week. If not, it'll definitely be up by next week.

Please note that I won't be posting as much on this site anymore because I post on HarryPotterFanFiction dot com and on TwilightArchives dot com as well. I will post my stories from those sites on here as well, though.

Jessa


End file.
